L'été
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Je veux m'asseoir au coin du feu et regarder la pluie tombante. Je ne dirai pas que c'est toi qui me fait me sentir ainsi. C'est le vent et le feu et la pluie qui restent toujours les mêmes. 8059. Drama comme drame.


**Ceci est la raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas écrire du 8059 et on ne devrait pas me laisser écrire du 8059.**

 **Un des personnages est mort. Je répète : CETTE FANFICTION COMPORTE UN PERSONNAGE MORT.**

 _(Aussi, si quelqu'un m'ayant lue il y a des années passe par ici. Eh bien. Je ne suis pas morte. Que dire d'autre ? )_

* * *

 **L'été ou encore "** _ **Wanna roll with the wind bringing distance with everything ?"**_

Yamamoto enchaîne un dernier kata, tout en souplesse, tout en contrôle.

Il s'agenouille calmement.

Le soleil mourant de fin de journée baigne la pièce d'une lumière orangée qui ne parvient pas à atteindre les angles des murs peints en blanc.

Si la pièce était meublée, les ombres s'étireraient jusqu'à toucher les murs et tenter de rejoindre le plafond.

Sabre en bois à la main, le dos droit sous le tissu épais du kimono, l'épéiste Vongola ferme les yeux et laisse les derniers rayons de lumière naturelle caresser son visage. Une trainée de sueur perle le long de sa tempe, menaçant d'atteindre l'angle de sa mâchoire.

Le silence est parfait.

L'air sent la poussière et la sueur.

Mais avec les tatamis, la pièce sent toujours la poussière quand on l'utilise.

Les mains de Yamamoto tremblent. À peine plus qu'un frisson.

Sans poser son bo-ken, il se lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Ses pieds ne font aucun bruit en frôlant le revêtement plastique des tatamis.

Sitôt qu'il a ouvert, le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce. Il apporte quelques bruits de circulation, et l'odeur de l'été.

Gokudera dirait qu'il fait trop beau pour s'enfermer. Il faut profiter de la saison estivale, du soleil tardif, et des nuits inexistantes.

Yamamoto passe devant la porte des vestiaires sans s'arrêter.

Dans la cour derrière le dojo, l'air est frais, et les ombres de la végétation titanesques, avalant peu à peu le moindre centimètre encore ensoleillé.

Ses mains tremblent toujours quand il reprend une nouvelle série de katas.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il sent le vent sur son visage, le vent qui s'insinue sous la veste de son uniforme d'entrainement, tiraille le tissu noir de son hakama, Yamamoto sourit, et les mouvements retrouvent un rythme harmonieux.

 _ **I, I, oh, I**_ _(Je, oh, je)_

 _ **Wanna sit by the fire**_ _(Veux m'asseoir au coin du feu)_

 _ **And glance at the pouring rain.**_ _(Et regarder la pluie tombante)_

Le plus agaçant, quand il pleut, c'est que l'eau s'insinue partout.

Dans les cheveux, sous les manteaux, dans les sacs, et même dans les paquets de cigarettes.

L'expression de Gokudera quand il sort un carton aussi écrasé que détrempé de la poche de son jean est absolument hilarante.

Par contre, il a résolu le problème de la pluie et de ses dynamites il y a bien longtemps, donc il est fortement conseillé de contenir ses émotions et de ne pas rire.

Bien sûr, pour Bianci, c'est le moment parfait pour rappeler que le tabac est mauvais pour la santé 'et finira par te tuer. Quand je pense que tu n'as toujours pas digéré mes cookies et que tu fumes comme un pompier.'

Mais l'expression déçue de Gokudera, quand il découvre le paquet, avec ses yeux verts et ses lèvres pincées, donne envie à Yamamoto de lui offrir une gomme à mâcher. Ou une sucrerie.

Quelque chose.

(Yamamoto préfère ne pas parler de la première fois qu'il a fait exactement cela.)

(L'école porte encore les traces de la réponse de Gokudera.)

(Et le dos de Yamamoto porte probablement encore la trace du tonfa vengeur d'Hibari qui n'avait pas apprécié du tout les dommages causés à son école.)

La pluie, c'est l'idéal pour les films.

Attendre que la soirée arrive, prévoir un plateau repas (commander une pizza, prévoir un plateau de sushi, improviser des sandwichs avec les restes du frigo).

Se laisser tranquille sombrer dans les bras du canapé le plus proche, que ce soit une chambre d'hôtel lors d'un déplacement, un studio d'étudiant qui avait bien du mérite de résister au tempérament de Gokudera, la salle à manger au premier étage du Takesushi, dans la partie habitation du restaurant, ou même une des salles équipée d'une prise électrique dans la base Vongola.

(Le canapé du studio était le meilleur. À moitié défoncé, d'une étrange couleur vert olive tirant sur le gris, avec des coussins qui tentaient de vous avaler en confisquant le contenu de vos poches.)

Il faut garder une fenêtre entrouverte, pour entendre la pluie qui tape au carreau, ou sur les volets.

Le ciel dégringole sous forme de gouttes d'eau froides, alors que le film commence.

En général, Yamamoto s'ensommeillait pendant le deuxième film, et basculait doucement sur le côté.

SI Tsuna était là, Tsuna le secouait et lui disait d'aller se coucher.

Gokudera ne disait rien, et le laissait dormir avachi dans le canapé jusqu'à la fin du film. Généralement, la nuque du Gardien de la Pluie se rappelait à son bon souvenir après sa sieste improvisée. Mais les mauvais rêves étaient inexistants, quand Gokudera (et parfois Tsuna, parfois I-pin et Lambo, parfois juste Lambo, parfois tout le monde, avec Ryohei et Kyoko et Haru, même Chrome participait de temps à autre aux soirées cinéma Vongola) le laissait s'écrouler à demi sur lui.

Ces jours-ci, Yamamoto se sent fatigué.

C'est un peu la faute de l'été, et de son sempiternel ciel bleu, avec trois cumulonimbus qui se contentent de passer et de faire joli.

Mais été rime également avec vacances.

Au prochain signe de pluie, Yamamoto demandera à Lambo s'il n'a pas envie de voir ce film qui vient de sortir, avec les superhéros qui se regroupent.

Il parait même que l'un d'eux est un alien.

Ce que Gokudera aurait à râler là-dessus.

Pourvu que la pluie arrive vite.

* * *

 _*** Il pleut à verse._

 _Ce qui ajoute un peu plus au désagrément de marcher sur une cheville tordue. Probablement foulée._

 _"Tu sais que tu vas la foutre en l'air proprement, en insistant ?"_

 _Oui, merci Gokudera._

 _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Yamamoto s'abimait une articulation._

 _Et contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas pour une stupide question de fierté personnelle que Yamamoto refuse de l'aide ou pire, une pause._

 _S'il s'arrête et que les muscles refroidissent, Yamamoto sait qu'il ne pourra plus se servir de sa jambe sans une décharge de douleur à chaque pas, le genre de décharge qui fait grincer les dents et qui met les larmes aux yeux._

 _Autrement dit, s'il s'arrête, Yamamoto ne repart pas. Ou pas sans béquilles._

 _"Ah, je ne vois pas quoi tu parles, Gokudera. Et ton épaule, ça va mieux ?"_

 _Tu sais._

 _Celle que tu as brutalement remise en place en mordant ta lèvre au sang et en hurlant de douleur malgré tout. Avec un craquement cartilagino-osseux qui va hanter les cauchemars de Yamamoto pour les trois prochains mois au minimum._

 _Un grognement malaimable pour toute réponse._

 _C'est ce que Yamamoto se disait._

 _Si on additionnait la consommation totale annuelle d'antalgiques des différents gardiens de Tsuna, il y aurait de quoi monter leur propre laboratoire de fabrication._

 _Il faudrait que quelqu'un suggère l'idée à la branche recherche et développement._

 _"Gokudera, est ce que tu penses qu'on aurait une réduction si on groupait nos achats de paracétamol ? Comme avec les boîtes de pocky au supermarché, 3 pour le prix de 2 ?"_

 _"N'y pense même pas."_

 _"Pense aux économies que l'on ferait._ _À_ _ton budget cigarette."_

 _"Les médicaments ne sont pas des foutus pocky."_

 _"Tu as totalement raison. Les pockys parviennent à être délicieux même s'ils contiennent plus d'additifs que de produits naturels."_

 _"... Continue encore un peu et tu ne rentreras ni ce soir, ni sur tes deux pieds."_

 _Yamamoto n'a pas besoin de se forcer beaucoup pour sourire encore plus largement._

 _"Je ne crois pas que tu devrais me porter avec ton épaule, mais c'est gentil de proposer."_

 _Entendre Gokudera s'étrangler d'indignation ne perdrait jamais ce côté amusant et ô combien satisfaisant._

 _"Abruti. Dès que nous serons arrivés, je t'enferme dehors. Tu n'auras qu'à aller faire du charme à Haru. Elle sera sans aucun doute ravie de t'héberger."_

 _"... Son canapé sent le chat mouillé."_

 _"Pas mon problème."_

 _"C'est sadique, Gokudera."_

 _"Tch."_

 _Leur studio d'étudiants semble incroyablement loin, ce soir._

 _Le retour du silence rend la pluie d'autant plus intense. Yamamoto frissonne de manière incontrôlable, pourtant sa cheville ne montre aucun signe d'apaisement alors que son jean détrempé doit avoisiner la température d'une compresse froide._

 _Il n'ose pas demander de nouveau à Gokudera comment va son épaule._

 _L'impossibilité de pouvoir s'offrir une cigarette n'améliore pas l'humeur de ce dernier._

 _Après les missions comme après les cours, Gokudera fume._

 _"Arrête de soupirer, abruti. Je croyais que tu étais le champion du positivisme ?"_

 _"J'ai froid. " répond abruptement le Gardien de la Pluie avant de faire un geste en direction de son visage couvert de coupures - l'un des garde du corps avait une obsession malsaine avec les lames de rasoir "Je vais devoir trouver une explication pour ça. Je suis détrempé. Et par détrempé, je veux dire que mes doigts commencent à rider comme des pruneaux."_

 _Une pression sur son bras attire le regard de Yamamoto._

 _La main de Gokudera n'apporte aucune chaleur à travers son pull._

 _Quand le brun lève les yeux, il sursaute._

 _Gokudera, avec ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage, la pluie qui dégoulinait sur son front, sur son nez, jusqu'à son menton, Gokudera sourit. Ses yeux verts sont la seule couleur dans son visage. Le froid et le manque de lumière lui donne un teint grisâtre dans lequel ses lèvres fines disparaissent._

 _"Arrête de râler. Mission accomplie. Et nous sommes en vie. Et c'est un temps parfait pour regarder un film. Tu as acheté du pop-corn, il reste un fond de boite de chocolat en poudre."_

 _Evidemment que mission accomplie arrive avant leur intégrité physique et mentale._

 _Mais Gokudera a raison._

 _Yamamoto laisse la main de Gokudera glisser le long de son bras alors qu'ils reprennent leur lente, lente, lente marche. Il tourne le poignet. Quand leurs doigts s'effleurent, Yamamoto resserrent les siens et sourit quand Gokudera ne dégage pas._

 _Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yamamoto abandonne ses vêtements dans une pile détrempée, et se sèche vaguement avant d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et le sweat le plus confortable qu'il possède._

 _L'odeur de chocolat chaud embaume l'atmosphère, et la pluie est à peine audible sous le bruit du micro-ondes et de l'ordinateur de Gokudera qui joue les premières minutes d'un film durement négocié. (Yamamoto avait cédé sur les films de cape et d'épée, Gokudera avait renoncé aux films d'aliens. Donc ils regardaient Dardevil.)._

 _Tasse vide en main, pied posé en hauteur sur une couverture froissée improvisée en coussin sur les cuisses de Gokudera, Yamamoto s'endort dans les sons d'un combat probablement épique, bercé par le son de pluie qui frappe au carreau. ***_

* * *

 _ **I won't claim it's all cause of you**_ _(Je ne prétendrai pas que c'est entièrment ta faute)_

 _ **I guess that I played a part.**_ _(Je suppose que j'ai joué un rôle)_

 _ **It's just that I never knew**_ _(C'est juste que je ne savais pas)_

 _ **I'd fall for you from the start.**_ _(Que je craquerais pour toi dès le début)_

"Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, Monsieur ?"

"En fait, je suis désolé de vous embêter, mais j'aurais besoin d'un bouquet d'oeillet. De toutes les couleurs."

"Une tige par couleur ?" demande la vendeuse, tout sourire et chewing gum vert.

Yamamoto acquiesce avec un sourire.

"C'est pour offrir ?"

"Précisément. Ils sont magnifiques."

La jeune femme rit sans lever les yeux, concentrée sur le choix de chaque branche, ses mains gantées de plastique démêlant agilement les tiges.

"Oui, bien que la plupart des gens préfèrent offrir des roses."

C'est au tour de Yamamoto de rire.

Jamais il n'apportera de roses à Gokudera.

De si bon matin, la boutique est calme.

Les odeurs florales se concurrencent toutes. L'odeur du poisson a cependant ruiné l'odorat de Yamamoto il y a des années, quand il aidait son père à préparer ceux-ci et à lever les filets pour les sushis.

Parmi toutes les couleurs, le rose et le rouge reviennent en permanence sur les feuillages verts. Un peu de blanc également.

"Les blancs. Mettez-en cinq, s'il vous plait."

"Et une tige de chaque autre couleur, donc. Les doubles couleurs également ?"

"S'il vous plaît, oui."

"Votre amie a de la chance."

La vendeuse sourit, en rajoutant des oeillets blancs.

Il y a trop de couleurs dans ce bouquet pour que ce soit harmonieux.

Mais une explosion de couleurs est exactement ce que Yamamoto recherche.

La première fois qu'il a offert une fleur à Gokudera, c'était une plaisanterie.

A la sortie d'une inauguration d'un musée sponsorisé par les Vongola, le portier distribuait des roses blanches.

En riant, Yamamoto donna la sienne à Gokudera, lui disant d'arrêter d'avoir l'air aussi inconfortable, le plus dur de la soirée était derrière eux, ils pouvaient se détendre maintenant.

"Je ne veux pas de ta stupide fleur" a dit Gokudera "Il faut déjà que je trouve une poubelle pour la mienne !"

Mais ses pommettes avaient rosi.

C'était adorable.

Après cela, rien ne pouvait arrêter Yamamoto. Chaque bouquet, chaque fleur provoquait les soupirs et les reproches. Mais à chaque fois, les pommettes roses et le sourire en coin que Gokudera avait quand il pensait que Yamamoto ne le regardait plus restait plus gratifiantes que le plus sincère des mercis.

Ce sourire en coin était la raison précise pour laquelle Yamamoto n'avait jamais pu s'arrêter à l'école, imposant sa bonne humeur aussi artificielle soit-elle, et poussant poussant poussant jusqu'à ce que Gokudera s'énerve et réponde et lâche prise et sourit malgré lui.

 _ **There's a hole in my heart and a picture in a frame**_ _(Il y a un trou dans mon coeur et une photo dans un cadre)_

 _ **Driving me insane.**_ _(qui me rendent fou.)_

 _ **But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain**_ _(Mais le vent et la terre et le feu et la pluie)_

 _ **Always stay the same.**_ _(Restent fidèles à eux-mêmes)_

Tsuna sourit derrière son bureau.

C'est tellement faux que Yamamoto pourrait le frapper pour qu'il cesse.

Il ne le fait pas.

Tsuna ...

"Ce n'est pas sain, Yamamoto."

Tsuna ne comprend pas.

"Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner. C'est okay, Tsuna. Je veux juste reprendre mon travail maintenant."

Sur ses jambes, ses mains restent immobiles, tranquilles. A la fenêtre, les branches d'arbre s'agitent doucement.

Il y a du vent, aujourd'hui.

Yamamoto attend que Tsuna reprenne la parole.

Il n'a pas envie de combler le silence.

Il n'a plus envie de combler le silence.

Alors il attend et tâche de se souvenir du contenu de son frigo ; faut il passer au supermarché avant de rentrer, ou reste t'il de quoi dîner ?

Il a oublié la liste accrochée près du four. Comme à chaque fois. Il faut qu'il prenne l'habitude de l'emmener avec lui.

"Tu ne peux même pas le regarder." accuse Tsuna.

Yamamoto pince les lèvres, respire par le nez, fort.

C'est bas, comme coup.

Il jette un coup d'oeil rapide au cadre accroché au mur derrière Tsuna.

C'est une photo prise le dernier jour des vacances après le lycée. Tous les Gardiens sont présents, plus ou moins débraillés, plus ou moins souriants. La photo a capturé l'instant.

Rien qu'un coup d'oeil ramène l'odeur salé de la plage sur laquelle ils avaient été, invités par Reborn, et le parasol bleu et jaune amené par Kyoko.

On ne voit pas sur la photo car il fait face à l'objectif, mais le dos et le haut des épaule de Gokudera avait complètement brûlé sous le soleil estival intransigeant.

Yamamoto a un bras autour de son épaule, et Gokudera est en train de pincer sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise, et de tenir Lambo avec son bras libre, pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Hibari qui a confisqué toutes les sucreries.

Le Yamamoto d'aujourd'hui, avec son costume anthracite fraichement repassé et sa chemise bleu nuit détourne les yeux, et évite le regard de Tsuna.

Il continue de sourire.

Sur ses genoux, ses mains forment des poings, et c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour ne pas se lever, ne pas décrocher le cadre.

Yamamoto n'est pas encore prêt pour ce souvenir là.

Mais Yamamoto est prêt pour reprendre le travail. Pour accompagner Tsuna à tous les évenements et rencontres nécessaires. Pour accompagner Hibari mettre de l'ordre dans un réseau Vongola verreux et corrompu, pour rejoindre Chrome à la terrasse d'un café, et faire semblant de flirter juste pour qu'elle puisse lui glisser une clé usb avec les informations qu'elle a recueillies.

"C'est encore trop tôt, Yamamoto."

Tsuna et ses grands yeux caramels.

S'il s'agissait d'autre chose, Yamamoto n'essaierait même pas de lutter.

"Mon opinion importe aussi. Et je souhaite reprendre le travail."

Tsuna passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Il y a des cernes sous les yeux caramels, une ou deux rides à leurs coins. Des rides de rires, ou des rides de soucis, faire la différence semble impossible aujourd'hui.

Yamamoto se penche en avant, au dessus du bureau envahi de dossiers. Une de ses mains se tend vers Tsuna, sans le toucher.

"Je sais que c'est difficile, Tsuna. Mais le monde n'a pas arrêté de tourner. Les Vongola non plus. Je veux retourner à mon poste. Tu as encore besoin d'un Gardien de la Pluie. J'espère, en tout cas."

L'affection sur le visage de Tsuna est spontanée, d'une sincérité qui coupe le souffle.

Même si Tsuna ne comprend pas, Tsuna est un ami précieux, et Yamamoto a l'intention de continuer de chérir cette précieuse amitié aussi longtemps que possible.

Tsuna se cramponne à la main posée sur son bureau.

Ses doigts sont fins, couverts de cicatrices, et chauds sur la peau froide de Yamamoto. Même le soleil réchauffe difficilement ses mains, ces temps-ci.

Les mains froides, mais le coeur chaud, disait son père.

Tsuna reprend la parole.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas après Gokudera."

Yamamoto continue de sourire pas de respirer. Le temps que la douleur passe.

Il pense à cette foutue liste près du four que personne ne pourra lui envoyer en photo mms.

Il refuse de voir la photo affichée fièrement derrière Tsuna.

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Tsuna."

Il n'ajoute pas 'pas plus que je n'ai perdu Hayato.' Parce qu'il n'a pas perdu Hayato.

Il n'a pas perdu Hayato.

Tous les moments passés ensemble, tous les dîners, toutes les missions, ses sourires, son rire, ses yeux verts, tout est là, quelque part dans un trou béant dans sa poitrine, un trou en forme de dynamite et de cigarette et de bagues en métal.

Yamamoto regarde furtivement en direction de la fenêtre.

Il faut toujours jour, les feuilles continuent de danser au rythme des caprices du vent.

Le temps ne s'est pas arrêté.

Son frigo est probablement toujours aussi vide que ce matin lorsqu'il a fini la dernière pomme.

"Fais-moi confiance, Tsuna. S'il te plaît."

"D'accord. Comme tu veux. Fais attention à toi, Yamamoto. Je ne peux pas perdre un Gardien ou un ami de plus. Pas maintenant."

 _ **I, I, I, I,**_ _(Je)_

 _ **Wanna roll with the wind**_ _(Veux rouler avec le vent)_

 _ **Bringing distance to everything**_ _(Apportant une distance à tout)_

Il fait tellement tôt que la lumière du soleil est grisâtre rouge.

Mais Yamamoto laisse travailler ses jambes, un pied devant l'autre. Il prend des inspirations profondes, souffle avec régularité.

Le tissu synthétique noir de son tee-shirt colle dans son dos.

Les rues désertes offrent une voie dégagée jusqu'au parc, le béton silencieux sous les semelles blanches plastiques de ses chaussures de running.

A côté de lui, Ryohei est plongé dans sa musique.

Il donne le rythme sans avoir l'air, et Yamamoto calque ses foulées sur les siennes.

C'est un bon rythme, juste un peu plus soutenu que ce que le Gardien de la Pluie a l'habitude de tenir. Il sentira les courbatures demain ou après-demain.

En général, quand Ryohei est de passage, les courbatures dans les jambes le sont aussi.

Même avec ses écouteurs et son silence, c'est agréable de ne pas courir seul.

L'air frais est revigorant.

La météo prévoit une journée ensoleillée, avec des températures de saison. Yamamoto n'est pas sûr de survivre en chemise manches longues, aujourd'hui.

Ses subordonnées ont l'habitude de le voir en tee-shirt de baseball de toute façon.

Toutes les boutiques sur le chemin sont fermées, mais il y a une odeur de pain chaud aux alentours de la boulangerie.

Le parc quant à lui a l'odeur de la rosée, et de l'herbe mouillée, et tout au fond, enfoui sous la verdure, juste à l'entrée, l'odeur de tabac froid laissé par tous les fumeurs qui fréquentent l'ilôt végétal dans la ville. Il y a un cylindre en béton juste à l'entrée, avec une trappe pour les déchets surplombée par un bac creux, rempli de sable et de mégots de cigarettes.

Gokudera prétend toujours qu'il ne sent rien.

Mais depuis ces années de colocation et de vie ensemble, Yamamoto reconnaitrait l'odeur du tabac froid n'importe où.

Les deux coureurs s'engagent sur un premier tour du parc.

Ryohei est plongé dans sa musique, et Yamamoto laisse ses pensées dériver. Le plus gentiment du monde, Kyoko lui a suggéré de déménager.

Il a commencé à regarder les vitrines des agences immobilières et les petites annonces dans le journal.

Il va sans doute simplement réinvestir l'appartement au dessus du Takesushi ; Kyoko (et tous ceux derrière qui ont convaincus Kyoko se mêler de ses affaires, parce que Kyoko n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'infiltre dans la vie de ses amis pour leur donner des conseils sans avoir été sollicité. Et Yamamoto ne lui avait rien demandé. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ait tort) Kyoko a raison, l'appartement actuel du brun est un peu grand pour une seule personne.

Yamamoto regarde les annonces, mais Yamamoto n'a aucune envie d'affronter les salariés d'une quelconque agence, avec leurs sourires polis et leurs dizaines de questions.

A ce point, Yamamoto a le sentiment que Tsuna ou Haru ou Ryohei ou même n'importe laquelle des personnes rattachées au Gardien de la Pluie Vongola saurait mieux répondre que lui.

Yamamoto a juste besoin d'une chambre pour dormir, d'une cuisine pour manger, et d'une salle de bains propre. Une pièce de vie avec un canapé pour regarder un film de temps en temps et recevoir ses amis serait agréable mais pas indispensable, de même qu'un environnement calme.

(Si à la maison est l'endroit où son coeur se trouve, alors Yamamoto sera partout et n'importe où chez lui.)

Deuxième tour de parc.

La température commence à grimper maintenant que le soleil s'est détaché de l'horizon pour se lancer à l'assaut de l'immensité bleu du ciel.

Les oiseaux sont plus bruyants que les échos dynamiques qui proviennent des écouteurs de Ryohei -s'il détruit ses capacités auditives, Lussuria l'égorgera avant même que Kyoko ait le temps de lui expliquer tout le bien qu'elle pense de sa manie d'écouter la musique aussi fort.

Hana ne dit rien.

Hana écoute sa musique encore plus fort quand elle se défoule en salle de sport.

Au troisième tour, le Gardien du Soleil, brillant de sueur, s'arrête. Il est à peine essouflé. Moins essouflé que Yamamoto. Il décroche ses écouteurs, laisse la musique jouer.

Mais Yamamoto pourrait enchaîner avec plusieurs autres tours du parc avant d'approcher ses limites. Moins que Ryohei, plus que Gokudera.

Gokudera n'a jamais eu la patience pour aller courir.

Yamamot étire les bras au dessus de sa tête, jusqu'à ce ses épaules craquent. Il ferme les yeux et sent la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

"Tu repars bientôt ?" demande t'il. Il connait déjà la réponse, mais c'est tout aussi poli de poser la queston et une manière comme une autre d'engager la discussion.

Au moins, Ryohei ne l'a pas accueilli avec un 'Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?' plein de sollicitude qui rappelle à Yamamoto les infirmières qui prennent en charge les patients à l'hôpital.

Pour autant, Yamamoto ne laisse pas l'agacement gagner. Toute cette sollicitude est aussi une manière pour les autres d'exprimer leurs émotions.

(Mais Yamamoto a ri au nez de Mukuro quand celui-ci lui a posé la question, faussement sincère, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. C'était sans doute le but de Mukuro. Chrome avait tapé sur le bras de son double masculin, avec un regard lui ordonnant clairement d'avoir plus de tact. Yamamoto ne voulait pas de tact. Yamamoto voulait de la normalité, ne pas avoir la sensation d'être un objet fragile sur le point d'éclater en morceaux trop petits pour être réparable.)

"Demain. Xanxus a inondé mon téléphone de messages pour m'expliquer que la Varia n'avait pas besoin d'un déchet comme moi. Squalo s'est cassé une côte et survit très bien sans mon aide, il est juste encore plus inutile que d'ordinaire. Je peux rester là où je suis, ils ne viendront pas me chercher. "

"Tu leurs manques beaucoup."

Ryohei accorde un regard en coin à Yamamoto et un large sourire.

"Nous sommes une équipe."

Son sourire palit quand il reprit la parole. "Xanxus n'a pas complètement tort."

Yamamoto ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Il a déjà dit à Ryohei que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que Yamamoto ne lui en voulait pas.

Ryohei ne peut pas être partout.

Même s'il avait été là, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose.

Mais l'idée qu'il aurait pu, la certitude qu'il aurait du être là, la culpabilité est étouffante dans les yeux de Ryohei.

Yamamoto secoue la tête et ignore la dernière remarque.

Il ne peut pas solutionner les sentiments de Ryohei pour lui.

"Je vais déménager."

"Prendre un nouveau départ est une bonne idée." répond Ryohei, après une ou deux minutes.

Ils continuent de marcher sur le chemin en terre battue, détendant peu à peu les muscles de leurs mollets et leurs cuisses.

Yamamoto prend sur lui pour ne pas contredire Ryohei et continuer de sourire.

Il essaie de donner au boxeur ce dont il a besoin pour calmer sa conscience. Il essaie sans mot de rappeler à Ryohei que leurs vies continuent, et que cet oppressant regret que les choses se soient passés ainsi ne changera pas le passé.

"Avec qui cours-tu quand je ne suis pas là ?"

La curiosité dans la voix de Ryohei est sincère, et Yamamoto sourit sourit sourit, en se demandant si Ryohei aurait jamais pris le temps de poser la question s'il partageait encore un appartement avec Gokudera.

Il décide que oui.

Ryohei est un bon ami. Ils sont devenus proches, après les premières années à l'université, malgré la distance géographique.

Gokudera a à coeur de garder contact avec l'ensemble des Gardiens. Les premières discussion skype étaient courtes, et pleines de long silence et d'anecdotes et de nouvelles de Kyoko que Ryohei demandait juste pour faire la conversation puisqu'il parlait avec sa soeur directement presque tous les jours. Yamamoto avait commencé à poser des questions sur l'entrainement pour la boxe, et les compétitions. Ryohei s'était intéressée au championnat de baseball des universités. Au fil du temps, Gokudera s'en était totalement remis à Yamamoto pour garder le contact avec Ryohei en dehors des missions et réunions Vongola. Yamamoto et Ryohei étaient devenus proches. Pas aussi proches que Ryohei ne l'est pas avec Hibari, qui restera toujours (et bien malgré lui) son meilleur ami, mais suffisamment proches pour courir ensemble quand Ryohei est là, et se plaindre des mauvaises habitudes de Gokudera à Ryohei.

Mais Yamamoto n'a plus rien pour se plaindre, et les conversations avec Ryohei sont alourdies de silence et de culpabilité.

Au moins, quand ils courent, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler.

Yamamoto penche la tête, se rapproche de Ryohei, baisse la voix.

"Crois-le ou non, Hibari m'a rejoint sur mon parcours. Une à deux fois par semaine."

"... Kyoya ne m'avait pas parlé de cela. Il parvient à se lever ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était très réveillé. Et ...il court moins vite que toi."

"S'il voulait, il me battrait. Kyoya a horreur de perdre."

"Vrai."

Ryohei et Yamamoto échangent un sourire complice. C'est un secret bien gardé, mais le Gardien du Nuage n'est pas du matin. Pas du matin du tout. D'où ses punitions toujours plus vicieuses le matin du temps du collège-lycée.

Hibari tient à ses heures de sommeil.

Il peut hanter les rues de Namimori jusque minuit sonné, dépassé, oublié, mais il ne faut aller le réveiller avant sept ou huit heures du matin. Plus, s'il peut s'arranger pour que cela passe inaperçu. Selon Yamamoto, c'est tout à fait logique. La plupart des grands carnivores font de longues siestes.

"Je me demande parfois s'il n'est pas somnambule. Il a l'air complètement endormi."

Ryohei n'essaie même pas d'étouffer un rire.

"Il a les yeux à moitiés fermés ?"

"Plus qu'à moitié. Et la tête penchée sur le côté."

"Tee-shirt devant derrière ?"

"Non, presque toujours avec les coutures à l'extérieur."

Le brun extrait avec deux doigts son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il déverrouille l'écran avec un code relativement long -Gokudera est très insistant sur les questions de sécurités informatiques. Il lui faut quelques instants pour retrouver la photo.

Sa main tremblent avec un sursaut de rire, Yamamoto se mord la lèvre en tendant l'appareil rectangulaire à Ryohei.

L'autre Gardien n'a pas sa discrétion et éclate de rire, faisant s'envoler deux moineaux picorant la pelouse à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sur la photo, Hibari est appuyé contre un lampadaire, les yeux réduits à quelques pixels bleus qu'on devine plus qu'on ne voit. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébourriffés que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Un de ses bras enlace le métal, l'autre reste ballant. Il porte l'uniforme de sport de Namimori High taille adulte. A l'envers. Les poches de son short pendent vers l'extérieur, et toutes les coutures du tee shirt se détachent. Le col du tee shirt est trop large, il dévoile une clavicule immaculée et la naissance d'une épaule musclée.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Hibari est adorable.

"Et il revient une fois par semaine ?"

Yamamoto sourit innocemment. Un large sourire avec des dents étincelantes.

"Voire deux fois certaines semaines. Pourtant, je lui ai dit que si c'était trop tôt pour lui, il pouvait abandonner."

Ryohei éclate de rire à nouveau.

Il rit à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, et Yamamoto continue de sourire, angélique jusqu'au bout.

"Tu" bafouille Ryohei entre deux crises de fou rire "Tu lui as -as d-dit qu'il p-pouvait a-a ... abandonner ? Tu es diabolique !"

Yamamoto sourit et sourit et sourit, et pense 'merci Hayato' parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas son idée.

La photo date d'il y a presque un an, en fait.

Ces temps-ci, c'est deux fois par semaine qu'Hibari se lève. Systématiquement. Mais il n'a rien dit, n'a pas changé de comportement. Son tee-shirt est toujours à l'envers plus d'une fois sur deux, et il manque de prendre la barrière à l'entrée du parc de plein fouet à chaque fois.

Yamamoto peut accepter cela.

Cette façon silencieuse de dire 'je suis toujours là'.

Gokudera l'avait dit, une fois. Un soir après avoir manqué de s'étriper avec Hibari et Mukuro sous le regard désespéré de Tsuna.

Avec Hibari, ce sont les silences qu'il faut écouter.

Yamamoto sourit.

Ryohei se remet peu à peu.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ryohei refuse de s'arrêter à la boutique de café à emporter où Yamamoto achetait tous les matins une boisson pour Hayato, depuis son premier salaire à plein temps.

Yamamoto ne dit rien.

Yamamoto essaie de se rappeler qu'il ne peut pas en vouloir à Ryohei. Ryohei n'a que de bonnes intentions.

Yamamoto a tous les autres matins, quand Ryohei n'est pas là, pour aller dans la boutique, respirer l'odeur du café chaud à plein poumons, et se souvenir du sourire d'Hayato.

 _ **I, oh, I, I, I**_ _(Je oh je)_

 _ **Wanna sit by the fire**_ _(Veux m'asseoir au coin du feu)_

 _ **And glance at the pouring rain.**_ _(Et regarder la pluie tombante)_

 _ **I, I, I**_ _(Je)_

Yamamoto se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

Lambo n'est pas impressionné.

"Tu ne veux pas choisir le film, Lambo ?"

"Pas mon tour" répond le jeune homme, avant de gober un grain de raisin séché enrobé de chocolat.

"Fuuta ne nous rejoint pas ?"

"Dîner en tête à tête avec Bianci."

Yamamoto prend le temps de réfléchir, parcoure les options à l'écrans avec les flèches de la télécommande.

"Tu as déjà vu le deuxième Captain America, pas vrai ?"

Lambo hausse un sourcil, le regard perdu dans son sachet plastique encore aux deux tiers plein.

"Je peux me laisser tenter pour le revoir."

Yamamoto lance le film, et entreprend de vider le bol de pop corn avant la fin de la première moitié du film.

Malgré la pluie -juste une bruine, vraiment, le moelleux inconstestable des coussins du canapés, et la couverture en polaire partagée avec Lambo, Yamamoto ne s'endort pas avant la fin du film.

Il ne s'endort pas non plus durant le second film de la soirée, le troisième volet des aventures de l'homme avec un plan qui se balade en justaucorps bleu avec des leggings.

Quand il met une série d'animation de mafia et policiers corrompus dans une petite ville au nom imprononçable, Lambo dort, sa tête sur le torse de Yamamoto, le sachet de raisin enrobé de chocolat abandonné par terre, pas tout à fait vide.

Yamamoto finit par éteindre la télévision et aller se coucher. Il a installé Lambo au mieux sur le canapé, a glissé un oreiller sous sa tête.

Dans l'obscurité, allongé sur les couvertures, avec la pluie qui bat lentement la cadence, Yamamoto ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'endormira jamais plus pendant un film.

Il se demande si cela a de l'importance.

Avec le déménagement, il revendra le lit.

Lui aussi, comme l'appartement, est devenu trop grand.

 _ **I would never blame you for the heartache**_ _(Je ne te blamerais jamais pour la douleur de mon coeur)_

 _ **I would never blame you for the tears**_ _(Je ne te blamerais jamais pour les larmes)_

Une semaine.

Yamamoto se souvient s'être écroulé une semaine.

Le temps de vider le flacon d'antalgiques qu'Hayato croquait comme des bonbons en période de maux de tête. Ses maux de têtes ressemblaient furieusement à des migraines de stress, mais Yamamoto avait abandonné le débat.

Il se souvient avoir pleuré sans pouvoir sans empêcher, sans rien contrôler. Comme un débordement des eaux.

Pleurer jusqu'à avoir la tête qui pulse de douleur.

Pleurer jusqu'à avoir les yeux brûlés par la moindre lumière.

Puis il avait arrêté.

Le flacon de médicament était vide, et il n'avait aucune ordonnance pour en racheter.

La douleur ne s'était pas arrêtée.

La douleur ne s'est pas arrêté.

Il y a un trou quelque part dans sa poitrine, quelque part dans sa tête, un trou qui a la forme d'un chaton avec des flammes plein les oreilles, la forme de chemises rouges avec les manches retroussées, l'odeur d'un après rasage, de poudre à canon, de tabac et de café.

Mais dans ce trou, il y a déjà tellement de choses à chérir.

Aussi brutalement que durant cette interminable semaine, les larmes avaient cessées.

Yamamoto était retourné courir.

Quand il était entré dans la boutique de café.

Le trou était toujours là, plein du sourire d'Hayato après sa première gorgée de café.

Il n'y avait plus de larmes.

Tous ces matins, avec le sourire d'Hayato.

Yamamoto commande un café -pas deux, plus deux - à prendre sur place (il n'y a plus nulle part pour emporter).

Yamamoto sourit, sourit, sourit.

Il n'a pas perdu le sourire d'Hayato.

Il est juste là, gravé dans le marbre. Ravivé par l'odeur du café.

 _ **I blame my stubborn heart, soul, body,**_ _(Je blame mon coeur, âme, corps obstinés)_

 _ **Every single thing around me stays the same**_ _(Tout ce qui m'entoure ne change pas)_

 _ **No matter what.**_ _(Peu importe quoi.)_

Bianci vient dîner à la maison, une fois par mois environ.

Yamamoto lui prépare des sushis, et achète des patisseries pour le dessert.

Elle amène des fleurs.

Gokudera et lui ont appris que même à travers une bouteille de verre, le vin n'était pas à l'abri des capacités innées de l'assassin empoisonneuse.

Elle est toujours habillée avec élégance, et maquillée juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas passer inaperçue. Yamamoto a toujours un compliment pour elle.

C'est la seule personne à qui Yamamoto a laissé le champ libre concernant la bibliothèque d'Hayato.

Elle continue de venir.

Même après le déménagement.

Elle n'a rien dit, et Yamamoto n'a même pas eu le temps de se demander s'il devait la prévenir, parce qu'elle appelait le lendemain de sa première nuit de retour dans l'appartement de son enfance.

Deux jours plus tard, elle était assise au comptoir de la minuscule cuisine -avec le restaurant juste en dessous, l'appartement se contentait du strict minimum en termes d'utilités culinaires.

(Elle est la seule personne à avoir pris Yamamoto dans ses bras. Haru a pleuré dans ses bras, Lambo aussi. Mais Bianci, dès qu'elle a vu Yamamoto, a marché droit sur lui. Bianci est grande, malgré tout Yamamoto est un géant et elle s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer ses épaules, poser sa tête contre la sienne. Ils avaient pleuré ensemble.)

Bianci parle de ses missions. Parfois, elle parle de ses dernières découvertes, des projets en cours sur lesquels elle travaille.

Parfois, elle se plaint de la mode, du manque de romantisme des temps modernes.

Yamamoto l'accueille avec un sourire sans avoir jamais l'impression de se forcer.

Le bouquet de roses qu'elle a amené la semaine dernière embaume l'air de la pièce principale.

Maintenant, elle n'amène plus jamais d'oeillets.

 _ **I won't blame the hurting on you**_ _(Je ne te blâmerai pas pour la peine)_

 _ **You left in the sweetest way.**_ _(Tu es parti le plus tendrement possible)_

* * *

 _***"... croche, abruti, décroche !"_

 _Il y a des bruits de coup de feu en arrière plan avec un son ronflant et des craquements comme si le détenteur du téléphone se trouvait juste à côté d'une énorme cheminée._

 _"Hayato ?"_

 _"Takeshi ! J'ai besoin que tu viennes. Maintenant."_

 _Le soulagement est tellement clair dans sa voix, avec une bonne dose d'exaspération, comme presque toujours._

 _"Que se passe t'il ?"_

 _Yamamoto est déjà en train de courir, clés de voiture en main, kit d'oreillette connectée au téléphone. Il prend à peine le temps de vérifier sur la carte l'emplacement de la base que Gokudera avait prévu de détruire ce soir._

 _"Pas par téléphone. Arrête de lambiner et ramène toi."_

 _La respiration d'Hayato est haletante, mais sans bruit de pas, sans froissement de tissu._

 _"Est-ce qu'il faut prévenir Tsuna ?"_

 _Il y a un blanc._

 _Un blanc terrible._

 _Un blanc qui hurle qu'Hayato n'a même pas pensé à Tsuna._

 _Yamamoto ne sait pas s'il peut rouler plus vite sans prendre le risque de ne pas arriver._

 _"Je. Takeshi, s'il te plaît. Dépêche-toi. Et ne raccroche pas."_

 _Quand Takeshi arrive sur le site, guidé par l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'élève du bâtiment, aucune force de l'ordre ou de secours n'est encore présente._

 _Il y a des subordonnés d'Hibari._

 _Ils ont vu la fumée._

 _Hibari est à l'intérieur._

 _Dans l'oreillette, Hayato se contente de respirer. Les coups de feu ont cessés._

 _Yamamoto n'a aucun souvenir de son trajet dans le bâtiment._

 _Il y a du sang sur ses vêtements et sa veste a disparu quand il arrive dans le couloir, quand il entend ses propres pas faire écho dans le téléphone._

 _Hayato a les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés._

 _Il est tellement pâle, sous les traces de suie._

 _Yamamoto ne se souvient pas non plus de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Les mots se bousculent sans faire sens alors qu'il s'agenouille à côté du Gardien de la Tempête. I_

 _"Ecoute-moi ! Takeshi, écoute-moi !"_

 _Hayato tousse, sa main accroche la chemise de Yamamoto quelque part au niveau de son ventre. Ses ongles courts accrochent la peau à travers le tissu._

 _Takeshi se penche en avant et cligne des yeux pour y voir clair. Il pose une main juste à côté de la tête de Gokudera, l'autre main parvient à se faufiler sous sa tête, en raclant le sol et les débris qui s'y trouvent. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans les cheveux gris._

 _"Takeshi" répète Hayato. "écoute-moi. Je voulais te dire que je ne regrette rien. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, et je ne regrette rien."_

 _Il tousse encore. Foutue fumée._

 _Yamamoto ne respire plus._

 _"Tu m'entends, Takeshi ? Je ne peux pas rester avec toi."_

 _"Hayato" gémit Yamamoto, comme s'il était celui qui git là, agonisant. Ses yeux brûlent et brûlent et brûlent mais il n'ose pas cligner des yeux, il n'ose pas détacher ses yeux des yeux d'Hayato._

 _Hayato sourit, et sa main serre la chemise de Takeshi, les ongles dans sa chair._

 _"Souris, abruti." dit il._

 _Et Yamamoto sourit._

 _Yamamoto sourit, et ne cligne pas des yeux, et ne respire pas._

 _Yamamoto sourit, parce qu'il ne peut pas regretter Hayato._

 _Yamamoto sourit, parce qu'aucun mot ne passe, et il espère qu'Hayato sait qu'il est aimé en retour._

 _Il sourit, alors que les yeux d'Hayato perdent leur lucidité, que sa main lâche prise._

 _Le mur et la poutre qu'il contenait ont réduit à néant le corps de Gokudera à partir du bas de la cage thoracique._

 _Yamamoto aurait pu vieillir avec Gokudera, et s'endormir avec lui une dernière fois quand les petits enfants de Tsuna se seraient mariés.***_

* * *

 _ **I won't say that it's you making me feel this way**_ _(Je ne dirai pas que c'est toi qui me fait me sentir ainsi)_

 _ **It's the heart and the soul and the body and the brain**_ _(C'est le coeur et l'âme et le corps)_

 _ **Driving me insane**_ _(Qui me rendent fou)_

Le cimetière est désert.

Sur une des tombes, un bouquet d'oeillets comme une explosion de couleur, et cinq oeillets blancs en son centre.

Dans un appartement au dessus d'un ancien restaurant de sushi, Yamamoto est accoudé à la fenêtre.

Il regarde le ciel, et les nuages qui s'amoncèlent.

"Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien, Hayato. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me manques."

Il sourit en direction du ciel.

Sur le comptoir de cuisine, une tasse de café noir froid attend désespéremment d'être consommée.

Le téléphone portable vibre dans la poche de son jean.

Yamamoto décroche sans perdre son sourire.

"Il va pleuvoir ce soir, et Fuuta est encore à un dîner amoureux. Soirée canapé cinéma ?"

"Bien sûr. J'amène le pop corn, et c'est ton tour de choisir le film."

 _ **It's the wind, and the land and the fire and the rain**_ _(C'est le vent, et la terre et le feu et la pluie)_

 _ **Always stay the same.**_ _(Restent fidèles à eux-mêmes)_

* * *

Okay.

Donc. Les années passent. Mais Hayato reste.

Je ne rembourse pas les mouchoirs.

Quand on regarde dans l'abysse, parfois, quelque chose regarde aussi de l'autre côté.

Quand Yamamoto regarde dans le vide, parfois, Hayato regarde.

La chanson est d'Alexander Ryback et s'appelle 'Roll with the Wind'.

* * *

 **Tyanilisha**


End file.
